TANPOPO 1
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = All of Tanpopo 1st Best Album (2002) |Single1 = Last Kiss |Single2 = Motto |Single3 = Tanpopo }} TANPOPO 1 is the first album by Tanpopo. It was released on March 31, 1999. The album peaked at #10 on the Oricon charts and sold 88,680 copies. Twenty years after its original release, in March 2019, the album was released on vinyl by TOWER RECORDS. It was pre-sold at the store opening of TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on March 21, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on April 1, 2019."TOWER VINYLオープン記念！アナログ化プロジェクト始動　第一弾はモー娘。タンポポから嶋大輔のあの名曲など6作を限定リリース" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-03-08."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第1弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-3-13. Tracklist CD #Last Kiss (single version) (ラストキッス) #Wakattenai Janai (わかってないじゃない; You Don't Get It, Do You) - Ishiguro Aya #Sentimental Minamimuki (センチメンタル南向き; Sentimental Southwards) - Yaguchi Mari #Motto (album mix) #Tanjoubi no Asa (誕生日の朝; Birthday Morning) #Kataomoi (片想い; Unrequited Love) - Iida Kaori #ONE STEP #Tanpopo (たんぽぽ; Dandelion) #Suki (スキ; I Love You) #Last Kiss (album version) Vinyl * A1 Last Kiss (single version) * A2 Wakattenai ja nai - Ishiguro Aya * A3 Sentimental Minamimuki - Yaguchi Mari * B1 Motto (album mix) * B2 Tanjoubi no Asa * C1 Kataomoi - Iida Kaori * C2 ONE STEP * D1 Tanpopo * D2 Suki * D3 Last Kiss (album version) Featured Members *Ishiguro Aya *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku All Chorus: Tanpopo #Last Kiss #Wakattenai ja nai #*Arrangement and Guitar: Konishi Takao #*Drums: Sano Yasuo #*Wood Bass: Mizutani Hiroaki #*Additional Chorus: Tsunku & Hashimoto Shin #Sentimental Minamimuki #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Kono Shin #*Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi #*Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #*Flute: Yamamoto Takuo #*Clap: Tanpopo, Tsunku, and UFAG's #*Additional Chorus: Tsunku #Motto (album mix) #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Kono Shin #*Vocal & Chorus: Tanpopo #*Drums: Chris Parker #*Bass: Will Lee #*Guitar: Hirum Bullock #*Percussion: Bashiri Johnson #*Turntable: Sean C #*Additional Chorus: Tsunku #Tanjoubi no Asa #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Konishi Takao #*Guitar: Masuzaki Takashi #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #*Strings: Beijing Philharmonic Orchestra (北京愛楽楽団) #Kataomoi #*Arrangement and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Sano Yasuo #*Bass: Hideyuki Komatsu #*Tambourine: Tai Motoyoshi #ONE STEP #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Konishi Takao #*Drums: Yamashita Masato #*Bass: Okazawa Shigeru #*Guitar: Nishikawa Susumu #*Piano: Shima Ken #*Soprano Sax: Yamamoto Kohjyu #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #*Additional Chorus: Tsunku #Tanpopo #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Konishi Takao #*Guitar: Masuzaki Takashi #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #*Strings: Beijing Philharmonic Orchestra #Suki #*Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Konishi Takao #*Gut Guitar: Furukawa Masayoshi #*Accordion: Tsurugi Masaki #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #Last Kiss (album version) #*Strings: Beijing Philharmonic Orchestra Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 88,680* Trivia *First press: a postcard for applying for a present (a Tanpopo trading card holder). *Track #8, "Tanpopo", would be released as a re-cut single a few months after the album’s release. *On Utaban, Abe Natsumi was "confronted" about the album. She had told Ishiguro and Iida she had listened to it, but turns out she hadn’t. Comments Tsunku commented on the album's release: Tanpopo was created from 3 members out of 8 members of Morning Musume. Back when we recorded their debut song, “Last Kiss”, Yaguchi wasn’t used to recording session yet, and Iida and Ishiguro were both unaware of their potentials. Around the same time as the 2nd single, “Motto”, I began creating this album during my frantic schedule (which is a little understatement, if I may confess), so we had to squeeze in the recording sessions in between my available time. The three members did a very good job accommodating their schedules for me. This time, we focused on the chorus part. It must have been difficult to sing along the unfamiliar melody. In the end, the result was satisfactory, with lots of sexiness into it. Ishiguro’s solo song, “Wakattenai janai”, has a rich jazz sound with a powerful vocal track. Iida’s solo song, “Kataomoi” has a UK Rock-ish hard beats and a sexy vocal, which creates a distinct world of her own. Yaguchi’s solo, “Sentimental Minamimuki” has 70s Motown arrangement with a soulful funky sound. Tanpopo’s goal is “to become a group which is loved by a wide range of audience”. I think the album is well suited for this goal. References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Wakattenai ja nai, Sentimental Minamimuki, Tanjoubi no Asa, Kataomoi, ONE STEP, Tanpopo, Suki Category:Tanpopo Albums Category:1999 Albums Category:Debut Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:2019 LPs Category:Tanpopo LPs cs:TANPOPO 1 da:TANPOPO 1 de:TANPOPO 1 es:TANPOPO 1 fr:TANPOPO 1 it:TANPOPO 1 ja:TANPOPO 1